bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When can I see you again
Summary Bolt and Mittens go out to explore their new home, but Mittens ends up running into two very unfriendly kitties. Bolt rushes to the rescue and the kitties end up calling a group of dogs. But hostility and anger turns to shock and joy as Bolt recognises one of the dogs to be his brother Dash. Characters Bolt Mittens Dash Maka Coke Cola Vortex Vinnie Kiki Story Bolt lay down on his new bed, it felt good to be at a new home in his warm fuzzy bed. He stretched a bit and turned over. Suddenly something hit his face and Bolt sat up in annoyance. Mittens smiled from where she sat above Bolt. Bolt saw that it had been a mouse toy that had hit his face. "What do you want Mittens?" Bolt asked her. "Come on, let's go explore the neighbourhood, Check out our new digs!" Mittens exclaimed. Bolt chuckled and stretched. "I'm just as curious as you are, but let's check with Penny first." Bolt told her. He got up and walked over to Penny. He barked, and made the dog face. "Aw, do you need something Bolt? " Penny asked him. Bolt walked over to the door and sat by it. "Oh, you want to go out? I don't know, you could get lost again..." Penny said unsure of whether to let him out again. "Sweet heart, he needs to get out sometimes. And I wouldn't worry about him getting lost, I don't think he'll do that ever again." Penny's mom told her. Penny nodded. "Well okay then, but you need to get back soon." Penny told him and she opened the door. Bolt padded out happily with Mittens following soon after. Bolt stood in the light of the sun, feeling it's warm touch on his fur. Their yard wasn't too big, but just big enough to have fun. Bolt looked around and saw houses where ever he looked. There were so many shapes and sizes, it was amazing. "Come on then. " Mittens called back impatiently. She was already walking across the street. Bolt rolled his eyes and followed her. Mittens looked at each of the houses as she passed by them, but then she saw something peculiar and stopped. In between two fenced houses was a alleyway like area that reminded her of what she used to live in. She approached it curiously, wondering what something like this was doing there. Suddenly two yowls caught her off guard and she jumped. Two cats raced towards her from inside the alleyway. One was all white with brown paws, a patch over his left eye, and a couple of splotches on his sides. His brown eyes were full of fear, He looked scared and rather timid. The other looked like an inverted version of the other. She was mostly brown with white paws, a patch over her left eye, and a couple of splotches on her side. Unlike the other cat, her face was contorted in anger and fury. Her Green eyes glittered with malice. She looked ready to fight. As soon as they got to the entrance of the Alley, they stopped. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! This place is ours! ''" The female hissed. "Y-yeah... " The tomcat stuttered. "No need to get your tail in a twist, I was just looking!" Mittens snapped. "Yeah?! Well you'd better look somewhere else!" The she-cat hissed. Mittens narrowed her eyes and tensed ready to spring at them, when a sharp bark made her turn. Bolt had caught up to her. "Hey, back off! " Bolt snarled at the two kitties. Suddenly the she-cat looked terrified. "I-I-Its a dog! A big d-dog!" She said shrinking back. The tomcat, who had already been timid and scared, now looked ready to bolt. His face was contorted in pure fear. Mittens had never seems cat so scared. It unnerved her. Suddenly a bark full of fury sounded in the alley. Bolt looked past the kitties to see three big dogs racing towards them. Bolt expected the two cats to, well, bolt. But instead they looked relieved. One of the dogs was a big Stormy Grey Doberman with a ginger muzzle and paws who seemed to be carrying a big lime green iguana on his back. He had a nick in his left ear and two on his right. He had two scars on his muzzle and his eyes were an icy blue. Another dog seemed to be a strange kind of shepherd. Her fur was a orangish salmon color while her ears, muzzle, and paws were a fiery red orange sometimes seen on a peach. She had Tanish cream rings around her paws and muzzle. She had a beauty mark on her muzzle and jade Green eyes. The last dog, who seemed to be leading the other two, looked like a regular German shepherd. His fur was a caramel color and his muzzle was a dark chocolate cookies. His paws were white and his legs were a regular chocolate color His eyes were Hazel, and he looked very familiar. The three dogs stood in front of the kitties and glared growling at Bolt and Mittens. The lead dog, the German shepherd, took a step towards them. "Hey, why don't you be a good dog and beat i-" He started, then stopped. He stared at Bolt in amazement. "No... It can't be..." He whispered. Mittens looked from the German shepherd to Bolt and back in confusion. "Do you know this dog?" Mittens asked him. He shook his head in confusion. "He doesn't know you. Who ever your thinking of must be some other dog." Mittens told him. "No, there's no mistaking it... Bolt? Is that you?" he asked in bewilderment. Bolt looked at him confused, then something clicked. "Dash?" Bolt asked equally shocked. The shepherd nodded. "Can someone please explain what's going on here?!" the She-cat from before cried. Dash looked back at the animals behind him. "Guys, I want you to meet Bolt. My brother. " He said. The animals gasped and so did Mittens. "Wait, you're telling me you're his brother?! But you look like an ordinary German shepherd to me. " Mittens said. "Yeah, but our mom was a German shepherd and our dad was a white shepherd. Bolt just happens to look like dad." Dash explained. "Aw man, it's been so long! How are you? " Bolt asked him. "I'm great! I've got a street pack of my own, and I live every day on the edge. It's great!" Dash said gesturing towards the group behind him. Looking at Mittens he chuckled. "It looks like you've got a little group of your own." He said. "How about you? " Bolt grinned and explained to his brother all that had happened. Thinking he had super powers, his long journey, and even when he finally got to go home. "And now, I've got three companions and Penny and I can live a simple ordinary life." Bolt finished. "Seems like you've had quite the adventure!" Dash said. "Yup, I sure have. " Bolt said smiling. Then looking at the group behind Dash, Bolt added; "So I've introduced Mittens to you, why don't you tell me who they are? " "I-Im C-Coke... " the timid tomcat said. "And I'm Cola. " The she-cat told them. The other pack members had relaxed and looked more friendly now that there was no threat. But Cola was still looking at them suspiciously. "That's Vortex" Dash said looking at the doberman. "And on his back is Vinnie" He said gesturing towards the iguana. "Nice to meet you. " Vortex said calmly. "Howdy! " Vinnie cried happily. "And this is Maka. My right paw girl." Dash said putingnhis paw around the other shepherd. "Hello. Nice to meet you. Sorry for the- Um, misunderstanding. " Maka said politely. "well that's every one. So-" Dash started to say before he felt a tug. "You forgot me! " A little voice squeaked. Bolt and Mittens looked down to see a little Grey and white hamster. "Oh. They have one too. " Mittens said dryly "And this lovely little lady is Kiki!" Dash told them. Liking turned towards them and smiled "Nice to meet you. I like your fur! " Kiki said to Mittens. Mittens blinked in surprise. "At least this one has good taste." Mittens said. "Bolt! Mittens! Time to come in!" Penny called. "Well, we need to go. See you later Dash. " Bolt told his brother and padded away. "See you. If you ever need me, I'll be here!" Dash called after him. Bolt padded away with Mittens by his side. "You know, your brother doesn't seem too bad. " Mittens said finally. "Yeah, it's going to be fun having him around." Bolt said. "Yeah, I don't doubt that. " Mittens said as she padded inside. Bolt stopped and looked towered he now knew his brother lived. He grinned then padded inside, already planning to go visit him tomorrow. '''the end'Category:Abby's pups Category:Abby's stories Category:Pups Category:Hamsters Category:German Shepherds Category:Lizards Category:Fanon Stories